Super-Marcus Sweep
Super-Marcus Sweep is an optional mission in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx given by Marcus. It becomes available only after Mop Up is complete. Marcus offers another run through the Crimson Armory. Background :"Marcus is allowing you to have another run through the old Lance armory. However, his rules are the same. You only have a short time before being kicked out...by him killing you." Walkthrough Objectives :Grab loot! :*Countdown started :*Steal loot :*Boom! Strategy :This mission is essentially the same as Loot Larceny, including the defeat of General Knoxx and his Crimson Lance troops before proceeding into the armory. Completion :"Did you have a good haul?" Notes *While the mission description and accompanying ECHO messages indicate that players should escape the armory before time runs out, the gate separating the courtyard and the outer area where the vending machines are located will be closed. The mission will always conclude with the detonation of the armory and the respawning of characters at the New-U Station. As such, players should instead focus all their time and efforts on looting the armory. *The chests in the very top floor are all capped at 48, and all except three Crimson Lance chests in the nine rooms accessed by the controllable elevator are also capped at 48, however all the other chests (i.e. those on the first and second floors) give much better loot than in the Armory Assault mission. The lowest item in these chests will be level 55 (or level 56 for weapons), and level 61 items are common; the average dollar value is similarly higher. *With the latest patch, the level of the chests on the very top floor as well as the chests located in the rooms accessible by the controllable elevator were corrected. Making these chests contain weapons/items up to level 68. *If a player has not yet completed Loot Larceny and enters the game of another player who has activated Super-Marcus Sweep and/or It's Like Christmas, these missions will be added to the player's mission log. Upon completion of Loot Larceny, the "Steal loot" condition will be checked off for all activated missions that involve looting the armory. As such, if the player attempts to complete the Marcus missions, they will find that Knoxx is already dead and the door to the armory just inside the color-coded door will not open. The only fix for this is to have another, un-glitched player complete each Marcus mission up to the point of opening the armory door and then, before stepping onto the elevator that lowers the player into the armory, invite the glitched player into the game. The glitched player then can enter the armory, start the countdown and escape correcting the glitch. **It is also possible to circumvent the glitch on PC by using Willow Tree to delete the mission from your save file, thus allowing you to restart the mission as if you never accepted it. Trivia *"Super-Marcus Sweep" refers to the TV game show "Supermarket Sweep". *The cutscene that plays when the timer runs out on this mission shows Marcus observing the armory explosion rather than Athena. See Also *Crimson Armory Glitch *Loot Larceny *It's Like Christmas! ru:Негодяй Маркус